Summer Loving
by StylesFics
Summary: Harry Styles just really loves Summer Collins. Will he succeed in creating a memorable summer for her, after accidentally coming across the summer list of things to do she had created, or will she surprise him with something better? I DON'T OWN ANYTHING 1D RELATED!
1. INTRODUCTION

I'm Harry and I guess you could say I love my amazing girlfriend Summer to Neptune and back (which, believe me, is a lot!). We have been basically joint at the hip since last summer and continue to spend most days enjoying each others company..lazing about most of the time. It's really the love life some can only dream of.

Both at the tender age of 18, we oddly have our lives planned out already. Both of us leave college soon and will be going to university. I will be studying business, because both law and sociology are so boring! Summer will be studying something to do with Art...which I don't know the name of!  
Anyway, enough of boring you with the little details now - on with the story!

A couple of nights ago, I was staying at Summer's house. I was home alone because her and her parents had gone to visit some of their family in Wales for a few days. They would be back in Manchester tomorrow, so she told me to go and warm her room up for her.

Her parents and my parents were used to us both staying at each others houses every now and again. It was basically an arrangement of some sort. It also seems sad that we are 18 and haven't found our own place yet, but when we get to uni we will buy our own flat together.

I made myself at home in Summer's cosy room. It was a little messy under her double bed, with lots of different papers and stuff, so I decided to arrange them for her. I will probably be the woman of the house when we properly move in together..

After putting a few piles together - one school work and the other magazines - I came across an attractive piece of paper. It drew me in with a red glittery background, with another sheet of white paper stuck on top of it. The title was scrawled in light blue pen and the title read - _"What Summer Should Do This Summer! (With Harry!)"_

I crossed my legs and settled down to look at the rest...  
_"What Summer Should Do This Summer! (With Harry!)__  
__1. Throw an end of college party with Harry and our friends.__  
__2. Go to a good festival with Harry.__  
__3. Find the perfect flat for Harry and me and make it homely.__  
__4. Go skinny dipping in a completely random lake with Harry.__  
__5. Travel to London for a romantic holiday with Harry."__  
_  
Nice to know she wants to spend her summer with me! I ran straight over to the computer room and photocopied the list. I'm going to make Summer's summer the best...referring to what she has written down, and maybe a little extra bits will be added.

I smiled widely, and happily muttered to myself, "Well, I really can't wait."  
Time to create memories that will last forever with my beautiful Summer.


	2. Party

**Summer's POV:**

The masses of trees and other green scenery whizzed past as I stared out of the car window. Rain was heavily lashing down, too. Ah, happy English weather.

Before I could acknowledge where we finally were, dad swerved quickly and the engine stopped. We were on my drive. We were home!  
"Bloody hell, Chris, we don't all want to die today and this is not a racing car!" Mum sarcastically shouted, half smiling at dad, who was fiddling with the keys in the ignition.

I leapt out of the car and made my way over to the boot. Thinking that Harry would've realized we were back home by now, I heaved my small bag onto my shoulder and walked up to the front door, which mum had already opened.

"Oi, Harry?" I was still confused as to where he was. He usually swings the door open to welcome me into his loving arms. Not today then, ey.

I looked around the bottom floor of my house, peeking in every enclosed space that Harry may have squeezed himself into.  
Nothing.  
Maybe I'd have to try my luck upstairs.

Firstly, I went to the bathroom. I peered behind the shower curtain (which had an interesting pattern of yellow rubber ducks and bubbles printed on it) to find...  
nothing again.

Trudging to the computer/office room, I heard something fall over with a crash/bang/wallop. It wasn't mum or dad, who were piling the bags and stuff into the hallway downstairs - it had come from my room.

"Hmmmm..." I smirked and crept into my dark 'cave', prepared to start searching again. I scanned the place, high and low, until my...  
"BOO!"  
"AHHHHHHHH!" my heart pounded as I practically threw myself out of my door and onto the landing. I hadn't even drank Red Bull to give me wings to perform this action!

Rubbing my bashed head, I squinted and saw a tall figure standing over me. He had lushious brown curls. He had wide green eyes. And he had a big penis-shaped nose. This sight was rather familiar.

"Ew, why is the boogeyman in my house?" I whined, pulling a face.  
"I've come to eat youuuu!" Penis-nose-boogeyman grumbled and lifted me off the floor and back into my room. He flung me onto the bed and started nuzzling his curls onto my face and neck. It tickled lots and lots because his curls are very ticklish...I've been in this situation before.

"Stop it Harry, stop pleeeease!" I squirmed and squirmed, but he just would not stop!  
"Okay." He simply said, as he got up and drew the curtains.  
Well he backed down quickly, didn't he?  
"Aaaaaooow! The light!" The bright sun shined through my window, illuminating Harry's wonderful features. It had stopped raining - woo!  
"Welcome back, baby." He leant in and pecked me softly on the lips. I don't think I was talking to boogeyman anymore.  
"Hellooo!" I replied, "I've brought you back a little something, by the way. It's very random so you'll definitely like it."

And with that statement, I staggered onto the landing again and picked up my weighty bag, heading back to my room once more. I pulled out a white wooden sheep, covered in fuzzy brown fluff and handed it to Harry.  
"Here he is. What shall he be named?" I giggled.  
"He shall be named Dr Grassy McPooFuzz." Harry held him high up in the air with both arms, like it was Simba. He was going to christen him with that silly made up name, then...oh dear.  
"IT'S THE CIRCLE OF LIIIIIIFE!" I began to chant at the top of my lungs. Harry swayed about along with me.  
Usually we are a lot more mental than this, I guess you should worry a bit...unless you would like to join this crazy bunch.

**-******

-_THE NEXT DAY!-_

"Bonjour mon petit filous!" Harry cheerily spoke with a French twang to his husky voice.  
"Good morning! Are we all geared up for the party tonight, then?" I smiled.  
"Oh hell yeah guuuurl!"  
"Woohoooo!"

Today I would put up a video of Harry singing one of my many favourite songs - Seaside by The Kooks - on YouTube and see how many views it would get in a few weeks or so.  
We filmed it last week because we like taping his mini-performances and treasuring them. He is a great singer and I'd like to get him noticed. All this would be done in secret and I would have to leave no traces of evidence behind from it. Harry finds things out quite quickly most of the time. Although, he is a bit slow sometimes..

We got out of bed and headed downstairs to grab some 'scran', as Harry's mate Phil calls food. I wonder who made that one up? It's very peculiar.

Just as we stepped foot into the kitchen, we were greeted my the smell of sugary waffles and zingy orange juice. Tidy.  
"Morning!" My parents cheered.  
We grabbed a waffle each, plonked it on a plate and swiped a glass of OJ off the counter.

"Turn the telly on!" I said, doubting that it was audible to Harry, as I had a mouthful of waffley goodness in my gob.  
"Yusssss.." he replied, and took the remote off the shiny glass table and pressed the 'on' button.

We scoffed our breakfast whilst watching morning cartoons on a kids channel.  
I guess we resemble children most of the time because we play-fight a lot and stick our tongues out at each other the majority of the time...well, I guess there are multiple reasons why but I won't go into all of them! You could say that we are 5-year-olds in a couple of 18-year-olds' bodies.

I gulped down the last of my orange juice and thought about this party that Harry and me were holding at mine tonight. Mother and father would be out of the way, because they were off to a wedding that I was specifically requested not to attend. The reason for this is that last time I went to a similar event including my family, I made an absolute fool of myself by tripping up and sliding across the table of food (or scran, if you may) and booze, completely ruining everything, apparantly. But people usually only go to parties for the food and wine, etc so I kind of understand. After that, and various other incidents, I was told to stay away from these types of shindigs that included 'the fam', so I wouldn't make an absolute prat of myself once again. I do embarrass my parents a lot.

Anyway, tonight would be filled with highest quality banter provided by our dear, beloved friends. We would all get smashed and finish early in the morning. It was a final plan, and it was going to be top notch.

**-**

Mum and dad had set off for the hotel that they'd be staying in after the wedding tonight, and so left me and Harry together to get things ready and started. But first I have to distract Harry from stepping foot into my secret mission premesis (a.k.a - the computer room). Thinking way, waaaaay ahead, before I went to Wales, I had recorded a few episodes of the TV show that Harry adored - Family Guy. It would keep him occupied for about an hour. Perfect!

After I'd glued him to the couch and made him a hot chocolate, I ran up to the computer room to start uploading the video. I logged into my YouTube account and did the necessary thingymajigs. The video was only a minute and a half approximately, so it didn't take up time to upload. Then I titled it - "Harry Styles singing Seaside - by The Kooks" and put a cheeky description in the box. This should do.

I promised to myself that I'd check it after around three or four weeks to see if it had progressed. My Harry has that star talent in him, I just know it! I really want to surprise him with it if it gets a good reception!

**-**

"Summer, pass me the fairy lights please?" Harry shouted to me from the garden. He was casually up a ladder.

I picked up the almost heavy box of lights, which were next to me in the kitchen, and trotted out into the garden to give them to him.  
"Don't fall babe!" I smiled and went back inside.

All that I had left to do now was to get ready. Last weekend I bought a really racy dress from town and thought I might put it on. I was in the mood to seduce Harry.  
It was emerald green, which went quite well with my light blonde hair and it went up to my mid-thigh. Also, it hugged my figure tightly - Harry would like that.

**-**

We had all finished getting ready and on que, someone ding-donged on the door.  
"I'll get it!" I shouted up to Harry, excitedly, a bit like a little puppy seeing It's owner who'd just come back from work.

I grinned and opened the door to find Louis and his girlfriend Hannah. Mine and Harry's best friends in the whole wide world. And, they were wearing fake moustaches.

I was basically on the floor laughing, "Hello...you look like the 118 guys!"  
They always seemed to turn up in some aspect of fancy dress...

"Bonsoir, bonsoir!" Louis walked in and handed me a moustache.  
"Ah, thank you...will everyone be wearing one?" I pondered and stuck it on my top lip.  
"Yeah, we bought all of the gang one each!" Hannah giggled, as she followed Lou into the living room.  
He had already made himself at home and plonked his multiple beer cans on the table. He does come here very often though so I don't mind..he's never rude.

Our next lot of mates arrived and were handed some moustaches. I decided to turn the music on to try and get Harry to come downstairs. He mustn't have been ready yet. Scrolling through my playlist on my iPod, my eyes fixed on one song that would make Harry come down and stop taking ages - Booty Call by The Midnight Beast.

Friends kept arriving so I turned up the music and grabbed myself a bottle of beer. I went upstairs to see where Harry was, as he still hasn't shown his face.  
"Hellooooo?" I knocked on my bedroom door which was shut.  
"Come on Harry! Everyone's waiting for Mr Sexy to walk in!"

All of a sudden the door swung open and Harry grabbed and kissed me hard on the lips.  
"Woah.."  
He led me back down to the living room to greet everyone. Finally.

Luckily Louis was keeping everyone entertained with a funny little dance. What a clown.

**-**

"Did I mention...that you look so hot tonight?" Harry whispered seductively into my ear.  
I leant over and slurred, "You too baby...llllets have some fun when everyone leaves." Winking, I squeezed his bum and walked off.  
**  
****-**

"I SAID I BET THAT YOU LOOK GOOD ON THE DANCEFLOORRRRRRR..!"  
12:45.  
Everyone was absolutely cream-crackered, hammered, plastered, gazeboed, or whatever you would call absolutely pissed out of your mind. We screamed, shouted and danced...and we could barely stand up.

Hannah and I were booty bashing and I felt someone tap my shoulder.  
"Uhmmm hey Rob, what's up mate?" I grinned.  
"Shots game?" He asked me.  
"OHHHH YEEEEEAH!"

Rob, one of my mates who had drunk a total of 9 beers in the past few hours, brought out some plastic shot glasses and poured away.  
"Never Have I Ever, anyone?" I turned off the music and we all sat in a cute little circle.  
Basically, in this game, everyone takes turns saying a truthful 'never have I ever'. After they've said it, everyone who HAS done that thing has to take a shot. After five shots, you're out. The winner is the one who is left. It's sort of a ritual to play this game at our parties.

Hannah started, "Never have I ever...ran out stark naked in public!"  
Louis, Harry and Erin took a shot and downed it in one go. I knew that Harry and Louis would have done that at some point in their lives.  
"Erin, frigging hell, when were you starkers with everyone watching you?" Eddie asked her, confused like everyone else was.  
"Oh, it was for a play I did once...it was fuuuuuun!" She smiled.

"Never have I ever...uhmm...errrrrr...seen Harry's manhood!" Mel giggled. I'm actually really surprised she hasn't seen it because he's naked enough.  
Me, Harry, Louis, Hannah, Erin, Rob, Eddie, Nancy, Luke, Annie and Jack. picked up a shot and gulped it down, letting the strong liquid fire down our throats. Only Mel hadn't seen his penis. She probably will at some point and she may freak out like others do.  
We continued the game until we were out of substances to pour into the shot glasses. Nancy won.

It was about 3am and most of us were knackered but still out of our heads. Harry and me waved goodbye to everyone as they tried to walk (or hobble) back home or get into their ride.

As soon as I shut the door, Harry snaked his arms around my waist and started to kiss my neck. Electrical chills shot down my spine and fizzled out as they reached my feet. All of a sudden he stopped and whisked me upstairs.

As soon as we had reached our destination, he roughly turned me around and I felt his hands carefully unzip my dress. He slipped it off and I stepped out of it, whilst he planted butterfly kisses on my back.

It was my turn to undress him now. I seductively bit my bottom lip and reached over to take his top off. I revealed his toned chest and muscly arms. Then, I teased him and slowly unbuckled his leather belt, throwing it to the ground and then went for the button on his pants.

Harry pushed me onto my bed and pulled my knickers down. I wanted this so badly, a quiet moan left my lips.  
"Baaaabe, are you sure you want to?" He asked, still wickedly drunk, his hands on my thighs. We had done this many a time before, but he was just scared of doing something wrong. I wanted him so much now so I wouldn't say no.  
"Of course I do. Now come here Mr Styles...I don't think you need those boxers anymore."

Harry straddled me and undid my lacy black bra. My hand guided him into me and I dug my nails into his back, screaming in pleasure, as he thrusted deeply inside me. He went slow but strong and we both reached our climax together.

Harry rolled off me and lay closely by my side. Both of us were completely breathless.  
"Wow." Harry gasped.  
I kissed his tender lips passionately and he ran his warm hands over my naked back.  
"That was just...wow."

**-**

"Do you want rice krispies or coco pops?" I shouted over to Harry, who was slouched on the sofa in the living room in his comfy hoodie.  
"Uuuhhhh...rice krispies please."  
He was quite hungover, as was I. You could tell by the dark circles under our eyes. Don't fear though - I was aware of all that business we had gotten up to in bed! And, I have to admit it, last night was one of the best parties we have ever held.

I could tell by all of the sighs, huffs and puffs, that this was going to be a long, but cosy, lazy day!

**-**

_**Woooohoooo! I'm back and have written you the first chapter of my new fanfic...if you haven't noticed already. I hope you liked it and will read on. AND, I hope the small sex scene wasn't too disturbing for you! I don't think it was that graphic. Let me know if you want anymore of those, or if you have any other ideas for Summer and Harry!**__****_

_**REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE AND IT WILL MAKE YOU THE BEST PERSON EVER! :D**_


	3. Festival

**Harry's POV:**

I am going to book a festival today, as It's the second thing on Summer's list. This should be pretty fun! Now, I'd have to search for a good one to go to. I'd have to consult Louis - Leeds Festival go-er since 2008.

"Lou...come over to mine to help me find a festival to book please? It's a surprise for Summer!" I pleaded through the phone.  
"Only if Han and me can come too - we have enough money!" Louis said back.  
"Sounds like a plan," I smiled to myself, "come round at about 2."  
"Seeya!"  
"Seeya mate!"  
**  
****-**

"Right." I scrolled down the page for 'Bestival'. It had some really good people playing this year, like Florence + the Machine, Two Door Cinema Club, Rizzle Kicks and quite a few more. The camping places and facilities looked great, too.

Louis said, "How about T in the Park? I heard that's got some amazing people lined up! Go on the website, Harry!"  
"Okay then."

We spent ages and ages on that website. The line up was fantastic, like Louis stated, but I guess the camping business wasn't as good as Bestival's.

"I think we will have to flip a coin, Hazza," said Louis, magically appearing with a 1p in his palm, "Bestival is tails, and T in the Park is heads.."  
The coin tossed into the air, glinting in the light, and fell back onto Louis hand.  
"WE'RE GOING TO GO TOOOOOOO...BESTIVAL!" He showed me the tails side of the coin and my face lit up like I was the coin itself.

I had booked the tickets and two 'pod pads', which were quite small wooden house-type places - totally different from camping! This was going to be unforgettable...but expensive!

**-******

**Summer's POV:****  
**  
I was in a car. Louis was driving, Harry was in the passenger's seat, and Hannah was in the back with me. I had no idea whatsoever where we were going, I only got told to pack a certain type of clothes, any important toiletries etc. Well basically Harry gave me a typed up list of what I needed. He can be bossy sometimes.  
This was definitely a surprise for me.

**-**

We drove for hours up on end, so supposedly we were going down south. Every so often Louis would stop at a service station so we could all go for a quick wee and get some more fast food and sweets. It was really nice because we were all happy in the car, singing along to all the tunes on the radio.

Hours later we got off the motorway and went into this greeny tree-y town. A bit like home, but no, we don't have as many trees and bushes at home as this place does.

Lou drove down this narrow path and stopped suddenly.  
"Don't be frightened, Summer, but we are going to have to blindfold you for about 10 minutes." Hannah said, holding up a spotty scarf which would soon be around my eyes.  
"As long as you're not leading me into some sort of death camp or abandoned warehouse, it should be fine." I smiled.  
Louis drove out of the pointless little narrow path and carried on forth.

**-**

I was falling asleep in this blindfold. And building up a bit of a sweat. It was also sunny for once in a longish while. I should really blame the seats in Louis' car for the state that I'm because they're so comfy and reflected lots of heat.

We came to another halt and Lou turned the engine off. I heard them all jump out of the car and murmur un-audible things.  
I'm sure that we have arrived at our destination after around 5 hours...bloody finally!

My car door opened and I felt a light breeze on my bare arm.  
"Come on babe, let's get you out!" Harry softly spoke. He took my hand and carefully led me out. Knowing me I would have tripped over if I was left to my own pretences.

I was stood on some grass and I smelt items made of wood, peculiarly. I was lead a bit further somewhere and heard people noises in the foreground. I was in a public place. With a blindfold on. Looking quite silly.

"Time to take the blindfold off..." Harry whispered in my ear. He slid his fingers from my waist up to the blindfold and slipped it off. The light stung my eyes, so I blinked to make everywhere less fuzzy. My jaw just dropped straight to the floor when I realised where we were (with thanks to the big sign above me).  
"W...we...we're at Bestival!" I jumped up and down and ran over to hug everyone.  
"This is the best guys!"  
"We did it because..we...LOVE YOUUUUU!" Louis looked so happy.

Every little detail of this festival began to unfold at this moment.  
We all went to find where we were sleeping and what stood before me was a brightly coloured little wendy-house thing. It was lovely!  
"Do you like it?" Harry embraced me from behind, his curls tickling my cheek.  
"Yes It's fantastic!" I replied.  
"It's called a Pod Pad...they're pretty nifty."  
Also, Lou and Han had a 'Pod Pad' right next to us, which was handy for me because I could use Han's straighteners!

We unpacked the car and shoved everything into the nice little compartments of our make shift home for the next couple of nights. It was so cosy and cute!

**-****  
**_**THE NEXT NIGHT!**_

"Come on guys - let's set off to the main stage or we won't get a good view!"  
"Readyyyy!" I shouted over to Louis, who had already set off. Hannah and Harry followed.  
I quickly pulled on my zebra-print wellies, steadied myself, and followed the gang. Tonight was our last night and all of the good artists were playing on the main stage. It was a good time to get some alcohol down your neck, too.

I patted down my tie-dye t-shirt, which was paired with my scruffy shorts and flower headband and grabbed Harry's hand as I finally caught up with everyone.

We looked like a proper Indie crew tonight. Hannah was wearing moccasins, high-wasted denim shorts and a tucked in light shirt with its sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She also piled on lots of necklaces to finish off her look, and her hair was dirty blonde and messy, very much like mine. Louis sported some espadrilles, tight crimson jeans and a stripy white and light blue top, also having his hair rather messy. And last, but not least, Harry had on some Converse, rolled up blue pants and a brightly coloured tribal-print top with the short sleeves rolled up.  
Maybe we just looked like Mötley Crüe, I don't know.

We were approaching the hoardes of people waiting for the night to cone alive now. The stars twinkled in the pink sunset along with the stage lights and lanterns. It was so pretty and atmospheric. I'm glad to be sharing these beautiful moments with my 3 best friends.

**Harry's POV:**

I don't think Summer has noticed that I'm following her little list yet. Maybe she will realise soon!

The crowd jumped up and down to the DJ's tunes, which probably looked like a massive wave of sea. I bet it would be cool to look at it from a helicopter's view.  
Everyone was almost warmed up now and it was getting much darker.  
"I'm off to get us all a beer...don't move and don't get killed." And with that broad and adult-y statement, Louis trotted off to find the nearest bar to get us all some refreshments.

**-****  
**  
"SAY MY NAAAAAAAAME AS EVERY COLOUR ILLUMINATES, WE ARE SHIIIINIIIIING..."  
We sang along to Florence and waved our arms about madly. She is truly incredible. And she can hold a note for veeeeery long!

It was time for Two Door Cinema Club's slot now. They were one of Summer's favourite bands, so she would definitely enjoy this a lot!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed when they started 'Cigarettes in the Theatre'. She's certainly mad...

**-**

"Holy shit that was fantaaaaaaastic!" Hannah tripped over a rock. 5 beers and she wasn't all there.  
"I think you'll find that it was 'fandabbydozy'!" Lou argued, kissing her on the lips softly. He wouldn't stop himself from having a good time, so he had a lot to drink too.

I had my arm around Summer as we walked back to our Pod Pad at around 2am. The troublesome pair said they'd come back a bit later after a few more rounds of shots with these lovely/lively group of random people we had met.  
It was just us two, walking together in the moonlight.

"How has the trip been, then?" I asked Summer, unlocking the door to our pad.  
"Amazing, Harry, absolutely amazing! Well, apart from the very long car journey which I'm not looking forward to tomorrow afternoon!" She giggled.

We stepped into our Pod Pad and got ready for bed. Snuggling up, we eventually fell asleep in each other's arms. She's the best girlfriend I could ever ask for and I hope she enjoys what's next in store for her, too.

_Note to self: Go to festivals more often._

**-**

_**Okay so firstly, I'd like to notify you that Bestival is held in September in the Isle of Wight, and is definitely not held down south in the summer - I made those bits up but the acts and Pod Pads are fo reeeeeal.**__****_

_**I would also like to say that, if you haven't noticed already, my 1st fanfic (Everything About You) has been removed off this site. *sobs* thanks for your reviews on that, but It's gone! Not gone forever, though, because you can go on the 'onedirectionfanfiction' website and find me on there as 'StylesFics' and read it on there!**____****_

_**I hope you liked this chapter and PLEEEEASE REVIEWWWWW THISSSSS STOOOOORRRYYYYY! :)**_


	4. Flat

**_So sooooo sorry that I haven't put this up in ages! Please ENJOY and READ MY COMMENT AT THE END!:D_**

**Summer's POV:**

"Baby..." I was sat on my sofa, peacefully watching tv, and Harry crept in behind me.  
"What?" I turned around, staring into those familiar green eyes.  
"How's about we start flat hunting? I've found a few on the internet if you're interested?"  
"Okay then, bring the laptop down then!"

He quickly came back and plonked himself next to me with the laptop on his knee. I snuggled up next to him as he showed me a nice modern place on the screen.  
"It has a huuuuuge living room, so we can probably have some more parties!" Harry giggled.  
"Yeah It's a nice place!" I smiled.

Harry then showed me a few more that weren't as near to the university campus. The first one definitely looked the best, and was the nearest, so we booked to look around it tomorrow. It was a nice, cosy and quiet area, too, and we both like it like that.

Harry was being so cute and organised right now. He makes my heart melt all the time, aaaahhhh...  
I really can't wait for tomorrow when we look for a home together, it should be fun and I hues we're moving another step along in our relationship.

**Harry's POV:**

The next morning, we met the estate agent outside the block of flats. She wore a black pencil skirt, white blouse and shiny black heels and looked posh and very 'professional'. Well, it was a swanky area.

"Hello there, my name is Penny and I'll be showing you round today," she spoke whilst shaking mine and then Summer's hand, "you're Summer and Harry, right?"  
"Yes, that's us!" I chuckled.  
"Fantastic! Come on and follow me inside!"  
She seemed quite joyful for a poshie.

We followed Penny up to the 3rd floor of the modern building, her heels continuously clicking on the shiny laminate flooring. She stopped outside one of the many soft wooden doors, whipped out some keys and unlocked it.  
"Here we are!" Penny cheered and beckoned us in.

"So here, as you step into the property, you're straight into the living area and you have the kitchen on your left," she began. I shoved a hand in my pocket and put my other on Summer's waist.

We shuffled around the apartment, listening to Penny warble on about the nice furnishings etc, etc. The place also had a 'spacey bathroom, complete with both a shower and a bath' and then a 'large bedroom perfect for the both of you'. And, yes, those were the exact words that came from Penny's red lips. She wouldn't stop!

"So, what do you think? You two are a lovely couple, I must say!" She finally stopped talking and actually asked us for our input.  
"Thanks..err...we love it!" I said, smiling widely and looked down at Summer, who was also beaming.  
"Yeah, It's great!" she giggled.  
"Faaaantastic! I'll just leave you two to discuss things for a moment, I've got to make a quick phone call!"  
And she popped off out the door.

"So should we go for this one, honey, I think It's perfect?" Summer asked.  
I wrapped my arms around her and said, "Mmmhmm, It's new, 5 minutes away from uni, 15 minutes away from both of our houses AND it has a massive bedroom!"  
"Yay! Can we buy it pleeeeease? It's in our ideal price range too!" She began to get all jumpy and excited. I nodded and we leapt around for a bit. It really was perfect!

A little later, Penny waltzed back into the flat and looked at us with a very happy expression plastered on her foundation-clad face. "If you're interested in this, good news - if you buy it today, you can move in the day after!"  
This was SO convenient!  
"Yes, we love this place! Can we go back to the estate agents and buy it now, please?" Summer started, before I could say anything.

**-**

So, we bought the flat and told our families and friends that we would be getting lots of furniture for it. We set out the next day to all the furniture shops in town.

Everything was quickly arranged, and we splashed out on a couple of sofas, a telly, a nice big bed and tons of other things. The kitchen was already partly furnished, and so we only had to buy a fridge and cooker etc. Summer had made a cute little list, and by the end of the day, we had ticked almost everything off it.

**-**  
_  
__**2 DAYS LATER!  
**_**  
Harry's POV:**

"Thanks guys," the delivery man left our new flat and I shut the door behind them. We had just finished putting the sofas in and all the little decorations and it had gotten quite late. It looked almost like a proper home now - nice and warm and comfy looking.

I crept into the bedroom, trying not to make any noise whatsoever, so that Summer didn't know I was there. She was busy putting the quilt and pillows onto the king size bed.  
I came up from behind her, grabbed her bum and pushed her onto the bed.  
"I think we should have some fun, now that we've finished everything!" I winked, pulling my top off...

**-**

**_THE NEXT MORNING!_**

**Harry's POV:**

Today was Sunday and it was absolutely chucking it down outside. I walked to the kitchen and got some orange juice out of the fridge. Summer was still in bed - probably knackered from all the fun we had last night. That is one comfy bed! ;)

I thought that I may as well make a nice breakfast for her because we had some bacon, eggs and sausages in the newly-stocked fridge. Everything was so new and needed to be a little worn before it was a real home. I guess we would do that very quickly. Partly because, when I get new shoes, I have to run down the street scraping them along with me to make them comfier. It works!  
Summer and I would also still visit/stay at our parents' houses occasionally, so we probably wouldn't get homesick. This flat was absolutely perfect for the both of us!

**_Basically, this website is being mean to me and saying that I'm not abiding by its rules, which I'm really not! It has already taken off Everything About You and probably will take off this one. Pleeeease make sure that you know that I'm on the onedirectionfanfiction website under STYLESFICS again so that you can continue reading my story :) I hope you liked this chapter and I hope that you will continue to read them if they take down this story too!_**

**_Also, if you like the Janoskians, I am writing a fanfic about them, so I will keep you up to date on where that will be posted, preferably Wattpad I hope! :D – Leah xx_**


End file.
